


Blue rose

by Ashery24



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Blue roses are the most exotic.So when he learned that there were other duelist with a blue rose, Ruka felt...curious.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori, Arisugawa Juri/Tsuchiya Ruka, Tsuchiya Ruka/Kaoru Miki
Kudos: 3





	Blue rose

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is. So...Just enjoy?

Blue roses are the most exotic.  
So when he learned that there were other duelist with a blue rose, Ruka felt...curious.  
Each rose represented a desire, a longing.  
Ruka's was his eternal but impossible love to Juri.  
And Miki's? An attempt to reach the impossible, to return to the past, to achieve that shinning thing.  
Ruka wanted the power of miracles for Juri.  
But she didn't want, couldn't, her love for Shiori was futile.  
Ruka glanced at Miki.  
Maybe Ruka still wanted the power to revolutionize the world.  
But for another person.


End file.
